Mobile phones often contain a number of applications and functions. Furthermore, with today's trend towards open source technology, a mobile user may quickly fill the capacity of a mobile phone with various applications. Due to the nature of mobile phones (e.g., small screens and limited input capabilities) each task a user wants to carry out typically starts with several steps of navigation before initiating the desired task. For example, to reach an application or perform a certain function a user may need to first unlock the mobile device, open a main menu, select an icon from the main menu, and then select an option from a sub-menu.